chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Roleplay:The Hunters Christmas Insanity
This roleplay is a comical, non-canon, Christmas-themed roleplay that focuses on the characters Maverick Hunter X, up until the time period of the Sigma Wars. Synopsis It's Christmas time, and the Reploids are trying to prepare for the big day. All of your favorite characters are coming to the huge party, and it's a mess trying to get everything together! Join the madness, as the Reploids prepare for Christmas! Characters *X the Hedgehog *Zero the Hedgehog *Axl the Fox *Vile the Weasel *I the Hedgehog *Smokescreen the Hedgehog *Nana the Echidna *Alia the Hedgehog *Dynamo the Cat *Double the Cat *Sari the Hedgehog *Arcee the Cat *Galaxy Man *Burnin' Kitsune *Necrostorm Hedgehog *Catsctrach Catclaw *Rainbowshift Eevee Roleplay Zero: -in his office, seeing an enormous amount of bills stacking up in his inbox- ...What the? WHO'S SPENDING ALL THIS MONEY?! -doorbell rings for the large building they were in- Zero: Man that door, Dynamo! Dynamo: Yes, Aniki... Zero: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Dynamo: ... -goes to the door and answers it, only to find Christmas carolers singing completely off-key- WHAAAAAAT?! -slams the door shut- This is such a drag... Funny stuff, Aniki! Zero: I HEARD THAT, DYNAMO! STOP CALLING ME THAT! -sighs- Now...where's Axl...? Axl: (teleports in) Yo! Zero: I need you to rig up the lights for the party. Axl: You're joking right? Zero: Not at all. That hovering would be very useful, especially getting those lights up really high. Axl: (sighs) Fine.... Twilight Buttercup: (flipping through channels) I: There's nothing on... Twilight Buttercup: Where'd all the good Christmas shows go? I: Dunno... Zero: ...Axl, what's with this 4000 Zenny bill? -glare- Axl: Craft said he'd cover it! Zero: Then why is it on my desk? -growls- Axl: Scrap if I know! Zero: -rages, grabs Axl by the collar and whirls him around over his head and throws him out of the room- THEN FIX THIS, AFTER YOU RIG THE LIGHTS!!!! RAAAAAH!!! Axl: Alright, alright! (runs out) Nana: (looking at multiple Christmas Cards) Look at all these! I: -notices Axl, oblivious to Zero's shouting- Oh, hey Axl. How did things go with Zero? Axl: Not too good.... I: Oh, I'm sorry... Axl: It's fine....(walks out) Twilight Buttercup: if only Kitsune were a Hunter, we could kiss under the mistletoe. (sighs lovingly) Burnin' Kitsune: Did somebody say my name? -blasts in, and crashes into the opposing wall- WAHOOO!! Zero: NOW WHAT?! Twilight Buttercup: KITSUNE!! (rushes to hug him) Burnin' Kitsune: Mm, now that's a nice crash! -notices Buttercup- There's my pretty little flower! -grabs her and picks her up, swinging her around- Yeah-heah! Twilight Buttercup: (giggles) Burnin' Kitsune: -chuckles and cuddles her- I: -looks on, smiling- Twilight Buttercup: Kinda a shame you don't got a cute boy like Kitsune, I! (cuddles with Kitsune, teasing I) I: I don't really see anyone like that yet... Twilight Buttercup: Sure, that's your excuse. Nana: Ugh, writing out these cards.... Dynamo: -answers the door again, but to find Armored Armadillo and X having an argument as they enter- HE--oh...uh... Armored Armadillo: Forget it! I'm not doing it, X! X: And why not?! Armored Armadillo: I don't have that kind of resources to just drop! X: It's for a good cause, Armadillo! To help the homeless and unfortunate! 'Course....you wouldn't know a thing about that! Armored Armadillo: I can't give what I don't have, something you wouldn't know a thing about! Dynamo: Tanker be stupid... X: (sighs).....Say, where's Alia? Armored Armadillo: How should I know? According to you, I know nothing! -storms off- Smokescreen: Looking for a tree. X: We still don't have one? Zero: -from his office- NO! THAT PRICE TAG IS WAY TOO HIGH!! TRY SOMETHING ELSE! X: Now what? Dynamo: ...Aniki's been this way all day...started when his message box got flooded with hefty bills... X: Five months of bills, I presume? Dynamo: Something like that...and Axl didn't help with that, a 4000 Zenny bill from him came accross Zero's desk...guess what happened from there. X: I don't even have to! Axl: (heard crashing and burning) How hard is it to rig up these scrappin' lights?! Alia: -sighs- That tree's no good either... -suddenly, a ship crashes through the building, throwing a ton of lights that Axl put up down, and Storm Eagle climbs out- Storm Eagle: Sorry guys...parking was a pain in the neck... Axl: (growls) MEANWHILE.... Double: (trying to set up lights at Repliforce base, but slips on ice and crashes into something, all tangled up) Arcee: (sighs) Rainbow: -knocks on the gates/door/etc- H-hello? Arcee: What is it? -Rainbow Eevee walks in the room with nothing but her energy hoodie on and some short shorts- Rainbow: D-d-d-do you have a room to spare? Arcee: I suppose so. Galaxy Man: What is going on now? Arcee: This girl needs a place. Rainbow: -coughs and collapses- Arcee: Scrap! (grabs her) Get Ratchet! Galaxy Man: -flies off- Category:Roleplay Pages Category:Roleplays Category:Non-Canon Category:Christmas RP's Category:Maverick Hunter X Category:Gurahk's RP's Category:Gurahk's Stuff Category:XxZKxX's stuff Category:Comedy Category:Comedic Roleplays